Danger: Thespian Love
by Phylindan
Summary: Kehidupan di dunia tak hanya dihuni oleh mayoritas manusia yang berkuasa. Tetapi ada juga yang ditakdirkan dalam lingkaran minoritas. Lebih gotik dari kehidupan normal. Dan mereka adalah... Yewook. Yaoi. Vampire fic. Read and Review, please! Last chapter is UP!
1. The prolog

Yewook Present

"Danger; Thespian Love"

Rated: T (akan berubah sesuai alur)

Warning: Alternate Universe, Yaoi life, Vampire fic :3

Disclaimer isn't mine

Enjoy, please~

Buliran seni simetris yang tak terlihat kasat mata jatuh dengan perlahan dari langit kelabu yang sunyi. Begitu dingin dan rapuh. Rapuh ketika ia berpisah-pisah dan mencair dengan rasa dinginnya saat tersentuh.

Kepulan kabut nafas terlihat di hadapan seorang lelaki berjubah dengan tudung hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya menyisakan separuh wajahnya yang terlihat dari hidung dan dagunya yang berlapiskan kulit putih nan pucat. Kini ia berdiri di tengah ruangan beratap tinggi diatas lantai bermotif lingkaran yang rumit namun simetris. Khas lambang keturunan 'Murni Istimewa'.

Lelaki itu kemudian menggerakkan bibir tipisnya, merapalkan sebuah kata. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah mantera yang hanya terdengar seperti desisan. "_Mi ekkonis_." (Aku datang untuk tahu)

Krek krek

Lantai bermotif lingkaran rumit itu berputar 360 derajat dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau. Lelaki bertudung itu sedikit terkejut dilihat dari pergerakkannya yang mundur selangkah ke belakang karena lantai yang berputar. Dan membuatnya tepat menghadap ke pintu keluar. Tepat dimana kedua orangtua yang memaksanya datang ke kuil Ramalan ini berdiri.

Cahaya hijau yang keluar dari lantai itu kini berkumpul dan membentuk tubuh seorang wanita. Tak menapak dan transparan. Namun terlihat begitu anggun dan cantik.

Wanita transparan itu tersenyum dan terbang ke atap ruangan kuil yang tertinggi. Kemudian ia hempaskan tubuh transparannya ke arah lelaki bertudung itu dan terbang kearah kedua orang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu 'Kuil Ramalan'.

"Ayahanda Kim Yunho dan Ibunda Kim Jaejoong. Pasangan vampir darah Murni Istimewa. Kim Jong Woon..." ucapannya terhenti. Tubuh transparannya mengitari kedua orangtua yang terlihat awet muda dan berhenti di belakang punggung mereka. Mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah lelaki bertudung hitam yang masih setia berdiri di tengah satu-satunya ruangan dalam kuil ini.

"Adalah putramu satu-satunya." Lanjut wanita hijau transparan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang merangkul sepasang _namja_ 'Suami-istri' itu.

"I-iya Vermilion," lelaki berparas cantik itu menanggapi ucapan sang wanita hijau transparan yang ternyata bernama Vermilion.

"Hihi dia sangat tampan. Kelak dia akan bersama seorang lelaki manis dari campuran yang belum 'sadar'" kedua orangtua itu termenung sesaat. Anaknya akan bersama seorang darah campuran? "Tenang saja, dia bukan seorang bangsawan dan anakmu bisa memurnikannya."

Tlek

Sekejap semua kembali menjadi hamparan tanah berlapiskan salju. Lelaki bertudung dan bernama Kim Jong Woon itu melangkah menuju kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Umma..." lelaki berparas cantik yang dipanggil 'Umma' itu segera memeluk putra semata wayangnya dengan erat. Melihat itu, sang Appa yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan mencerna semua ramalan masa depan pada putranya segera mengelus pundak kedua orang yang berharga baginya itu.

Kuil Ramalan kembali hilang. Hanya sihir seorang vampir darah Murni Istimewa yang dapat memunculkannya. Dan sekarang, pasangan keluarga itu harus kembali ke kediaman mereka. Berkumpul ditengah kota Seoul dan beraktifitas layaknya manusia biasa.

~To be Continued~

Halo semua, terima kasih sudah mau membaca prolog ini, persembahan saya sebagai YWS, sebuah fanfic lama yang akhirnya dipublish disini juga haha :3

Sampai jumpa di cerita monolog yang sebenarnya, Read and Review minna-san~ *bow*


	2. The Meeting

Yewook Present

"Danger; Thespian Love"

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Rated: T (maybe changed soon)

Warning: Alternate Universe, Yaoi life, Vampire fic :3

Disclaimer isn't mine. I just play with the chara~

Enjoy, please~

.

.

.

.

Di dunia ini ada banyak kehidupan. Diantara milyaran manusia yang hidup di muka bumi ini, sebenarnya tak hanya manusia saja yang benar-benar hidup. Diantara mereka ada juga seorang manusia biasa, penyihir, vampir bangsawan, vampir darah campuran, dan vampir darah Murni Istimewa. Tetapi banyak yang tak lebih mengetahui daripada manusia. Kenapa? Hanya satu alasan dan itu adalah minoritas. Siapa peduli?

Mari kita jelaskan satu-persatu dari kasta terendah. Ah bukan, sebenarnya tak ada pembagian kasta. Hanya saja bagaimana mereka bertindak dan bersikap akan menjadi sebuah generasi yang akan dipandang.

Pertama adalah vampir bangsawan. Seorang vampir darah Murni Istimewa akan dapat dengan mudah membedakan setiap manusia dari aroma tubuhnya. Dan vampir bangsawan memiliki aroma kayu jati. Vampir bangsawan biasanya memiliki aristokrat sesuai keluarga mereka. Kedua, seorang penyihir memiliki aroma tubuh layaknya tumpukan kapas. Mungkin karena pembawaan mereka yang cukup ringan dengan sihir yang terucap dari lisan mereka tanpa perantara apapun. Berikutnya adalah seorang vampir Darah Campuran, yang memiliki aroma seperti daun. Biasanya seorang 'Darah Campuran' hadir karena pernikahan cinta terlarang seorang vampir Murni Istimewa bersama seorang manusia. Meskipun begitu, keluarga ini adalah yang paling romantis dan menyedihkan, karena cinta mereka yang kuat dan keinginan tak ingin saling menyakiti dan membiarkan seorang manusia (yang biasanya pihak istri) mengandung anak vampir yang tentu saja memiliki hormon berbeda yang lebih kuat dari seorang manusia. Dan biasanya lagi, setelah melahirkan, mereka akan membiarkan anak mereka hidup sendiri karena sang Ibu tak kan bisa bertahan lama. Terlalu menyedihkan karena memang seorang vampir tak bisa menjadikan seorang manuisa biasa menjadi setara dengan vampir Murni. Lain lagi dengan vampir Murni Istimewa, mereka memiliki aroma teh. Kalangan vampir yang sangat terhormat karena kelebihan mereka yang Istimewa, yaitu kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan penyihir secara turun-temurun yang tak kan pernah putus.

.

.

.

Malam yang cerah menghiasi langit kota Seoul hari ini. Manusia-manusia berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan dan di dalam gedung melakukan rutinitas masing-masing individu. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu diantara manusia-manusia itu ada juga yang bukan sepenuhnya seorang manusia? Entahlah. Semua bergantung pada diri masing-masing. Siapa peduli.

Sebuah mobil ferrari merah metalik berhenti di halaman parkir sebuah cafe mini bar. Di atas gedung bernuansa tenang yang bertuliskan _La Verita_, menunjukan bahwa itu adalah nama cafe tersebut.

Sang Pemilik mobil sport itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap pintu masuk cafe itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah kan kedua kakinya untuk benar-benar masuk ke dalam cafe itu.

"Aku merasakan getaran aneh disini."

*o*

Delapan tahun telah berlalu sejak Ramalan yang dilakukan salah satu keturunan vampir Murni Istimewa yang kini hidup di tengah kota Seoul. Dia adalah Kim Jong Woon. Lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu telah mendapatkan cincin petunjuknya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebuah cincin permanen yang melingkar indah di jari telunjuk kirinya. Menandakan bahwa dia telah dekat dengan jodohnya. Dengan batu permata lapis lazuli kecil sebagai mata cincin. Dimana batu permata itu akan berubah warna ketika sang Pemilik menemukan Orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Kim Jong Woon dengan pakaian semi formal berwarna tosca itu melangkah dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan sekeliling dan interior di dalam cafe _La Verita_ ini, berbagai macam bau manusia dan vampir dapat ia rasakan di indera penciumannya yang cukup tajam. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja bar berbentuk separuh oval dengan lapisan obsidian yang mewah seperti iris dikedua bola matanya itu.

Mari kita sebut saja dia Yesung (sebuah nama panggilan yang diaberikan kedua orangtuanya) kini duduk di atas kursi bulat dengan lapisan kulit dan busa yang lembut. Ia menaikkan jari-jari kecilnya untuk memanggil bartender yang ada disana. Namun belum sempat sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, seorang namja berpakaian layaknya seorang bartender mendekatinya dan memberinya salam dengan iringan sebuah senyum yang manis.

"Selamat malam di cafe kami, Tuan. Apa yang ingin Anda pesan malam ini? Kopi atau wine?" ucapannnya terdengar halus di telinga Yesung. Lelaki berpakaian kemeja putih yang dilapisi vest hitam khas seorang bartender sedikit membungkuk hormat kepada tamunya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman manis di mulut kecilnya dan tatapan ceria dari kedua irisnya yang bagaikan lelehan karamel sang lelaki berambut cokelat keemasan itu.

Yesung sedikit tertegun menatapnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi dengan detakan jantungnya yang perlahan semakin memacu. Ia juga merasakan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya menghangat. Dan ketika ia tengok kearah jarinya, mata sipitnya terbelalak. Batu permata lapis lazuli di cincin itu berubah warna. Memudar sampai sebening airmata.

Sang Bartender sedikit berdehem pelan karena ucapannya tak digubris oleh Yesung. Membuat Yesung seketika langsung kembali menatap bartender di hadapannya.

"Kopi atau wine? Pilihan yang sulit. Tetapi mungkin malam ini aku ingin robusta." Ucap Yesung membalas senyuman sang Bartender.

"Baiklah, sepuluh menit." Jawabnya lalu meninggalkan Yesung untuk meracik kopinya.

Yesung kembali tertegun dan menatap cincin di jarinya dan lelaki manis yang sedang menyendok bubuk kopi di tempat dimana biasanya seorang bartender menyajikan minuman untuk para pelanggan.

'Kebetulan sekali responnya, mungkinkah dia orangnya? Baunya memang seorang darah campuran. Umm dia juga manis..' batin Yesung sambil terus memperhatikan lelaki yang masih sibuk dengan kopinya di depan mesin penggiling kopi.

"Silahkan Tuan. Robusta kami adalah yang terbaik. Selamat menikmati." Ucap sang Bartender meletakkan secangkir kopi panas yang dibawanya menggunakan nampan kayu coklat dan meletakkan cangkirnya dihadapan Yesung. Begitu perlahan dan anggun sampai rasanya ia meletakkan cangkir itu seperti menerbangkannya tanpa ada suara berbenturan sama sekali antara porselen cangkir dan meja bar.

"Terima kasih." Yesung tersenyum menerima kopinya. "Tunggu, bolehkan aku bertanya satu hal?" Yesung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia berkata hal seperti itu.

Sang Bartender yang sudah hampir membalikkan tubuhnya kembali tersenyum. "Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Err... itu jadi kau seorang bartender atau barista?" tanya Yesung kemudian. Ia merasa aneh dan tentu saja dia juga tahu jawabannya.

"Mungkin keduanya." Ucap sang Bartender ramah sambil menempelkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya ke dada dan membulatkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sedikit ke atas sejajar dengan pipi tirusnya. "Saya permisi. Kalau butuh sesuatu tekan lonceng di sebelah kiri Anda." Ucapnya dan kemudian meninggalkan Yesung untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lelaki manis itu. Ia menatap kopinya sejenak sebelum ia menghirup dan menyesapnya. Menikmati setiap tetes larutan biji kopi yang walau tak lebih nikmat dari setetes darah.

*o*

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari waktu bumi belahan subtropis Korea Selatan. Yesung masih setia menunggu di tepi jalan raya yang sudah mulai sepi bersama mobil ferrari merahnya itu. Ia menunggu. Menunggu sang Bartender yang beberapa jam lalu telah berpapasan dengannya di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu saat ini.

Ia cukup mengerti kenapa ia bisa menunggunya sampai seperti ini. Ada sebuah ikatan kasat mata yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan _namja_ itu. Dan setiap detiknya, ia merasa ikatan itu terus mengerat.

Sudut bibir lelaki tampan beriris sekelam obsidian itu sedikit terangkat. Penantiannya telah muncul di trotoar dan berjalan searah dengan tempatnya menunggu dari dalam mobilnya. Ketika tepat sang Bartender yang kini telah berganti dari seragam pekerjaannya itu disamping mobilnya. Yesung segera menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, Bartender. Baru ingin pulang, eh?" tanya Yesung dari balik pintu mobilnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya keluar menghadap namja yang dipanggilnya bartender itu.

Sang Bartender tersentak. Mungkin ia sedikit kaget. "Eh, Tuan?" tanyanya menggantung sembari melihat Yesung dengan tatapan sedikit senang. Ya, senang karena sejujurnya juga ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Yesung. Karena menurutnya Yesung adalah orang yang menarik. Tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau dirinya ternyata telah terikat oleh Yesung?

Yesung tersenyum. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawarnya dan mengedikkan sebelah bahunya menunjukkan tempat kosong jok penumpang di sampingnya.

"Eh? Te-terima kasih tapi..," ucapan Sang Bartender terhenti ketika ia merasa dirinya tertarik oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat sampai akhirnya dalam sekejap mengedipkan matanya ia telah berada di dalam mobil tepat disebelah Yesung yang terduduk dibelakang kemudi.

Ya, Yesung menggunakan sihirnya ketika sang Bartender manis itu menatap kedua matanya.

Yesung mulai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan. "Apa setiap hari kau pulang jam segini, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung memecah pikiran _namja_ disampingnya yang masih tetap mengekspresikan rasa terkejutnya. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?'

"Ah, namaku Kim Jong Woon. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung-hyung." Yesung tersenyum dan terus menatap jalanan dihadapannya tanpa terlalu fokus. Karena dalam jarak sedekat ini ia merasa kalau namja disampingnya adalah benar-benar orang yang diramal oleh Vermilion delapan tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih berusia 17 tahun. Terlihat dari cincinnya yang berubah warna dan sebuah rasa yang mengikatnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa pulang pada jam seperti ini. Se-sebenarnya kau siapa? Dan kenapa aku harus memanggilmu –hyung? Dan kenapa juga kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya sang Bartender dengan segala keheranan yang telah ia dapatkan dari namja yang menurutnya asing namun terasa dekat itu.

Yesung hanya tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan argumennya terlebih dahulu. "Kim Ryeowook. Yatim piatu dan seorang darah campuran. 23 tahun. Tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen di hadapanku ini pada lantai sebelas. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang Bartender dan Barista sekaligus."

Kini sang Bartender yang ternyata memang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mengarahkan pandangannya keluar mobil dan benar saja ia memang telah berada di halaman parkir apartemennya yang biasa dijangkau olehnya hanya dengan berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yesung. Pandangan yang menyiratkan ketakutan, keheranan dan juga kekaguman. Setidaknya seperti itu yang dapat dilihat oleh Yesung dari kedua mata beriris lelehan karamel itu. "Kenapa bisa tahu semuanya! Siapa kau sebenarnya! Dan apa itu darah campuran? Mana mungkin aku—"

Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membuat namja karamel itu terdiam kaget dan mundur sampai punggungnya bertumpu pada pintu mobil dan menghentikan ucapannya yang sedikit berteriak itu. Kini ia benar-benar ketakutan. Namun tetap saja ia merasa terus kagum pada Yesung walau itu hanya rasa sekilas. Kagum oleh ketampanannya dan juga hal yang sulit membuatnya percaya seperti tahu tentang identitasnya. Entah kenapa tetapi lelaki yang tak diketahuinya sama sekali kecuali bahwa ia adalah pelanggannya beberapa jam yang lalu mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir halus.

"Aku adalah jodohmu." Ucap Yesung datar dan membuat _namja_ yang dipojokkannya itu mengerutkan kening dengan emosi yang terluap. Tentu saja hal itu dapat terasa oleh Yesung yang kepekaannya lebih tajam.

"Yak! Apanya yang jodoh! Kau ini gila! Aku turun disini saja..," ucap Ryeowok dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil. Namun apa daya. Pintu itu terkunci karena Yesung memang sengaja tak membukanya. Oke, Ryeowook akui kalau ia tertarik pada namja dihadapannya itu. Tetapi tak sampai sebegitunya dan masih dalam batas tertarik. Dan lagi apa yang diucapkan _namja_ bersurai gelap dan berkulit pucat itu bahwa ia adalah jodohnya. Penuh tekanan, jodoh.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak gila dan aku adalah..,"

"Kau bukan jodohku. Dan aku butuh istirahat..." ucap Ryeowook memotong ucapan Yesung dan kini memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Ia merasa kejutan malam ini adalah balasan dosa-dosanya selama hidup. Bagaimana mungkin ia bertemu dengan seseorang nyaris berpenampilan sempurna yang beberapa jam yang lalu telah mengetahui identitasnya dan mengaku sebagai jodohnya dan juga menuduhnya sebagai darah campuran? Campuran darah apa? Jerapah?

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan aku juga seorang vampir." Yesung masih mempertahankan posisinya yang memojokkan lelaki bersurai cokelat keemasan itu dan berusaha meyakinkannya. Namun Yesung tahu, mungkin harus pelan-pelan meyakinkan lelaki manis dihadapannya itu. Tak bisa dipaksakan begitu saja.

Sesaat rasa pening di kepala Ryeowook terasa berdenyut. Apa namja dihadapannya baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang vampir? Sulit dipercaya. Ryeowook yang memang merasa lelah karena bekerja semalaman itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan lelaki tampan dihadapannya sekarang ini? Kalau memang tampan kenapa dia harus sedikit gila? Seketika Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Posisinya yang seperti dihimpit oleh Yesung membuatnya merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa pandangannya semakin memudar sampai akhirnya gelap memenuhi ruang matanya.

*o*

"Umma.. aku telah bersamanya. Mungkin aku akan menjelaskan padanya secara perlahan sebelum aku ajak dia kesana."

"..."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba. Terima kasih, Umma."

"..."

Yesung mengakhiri pembicaraan singkatnya bersama sang Umma. Ia kemudian menatap jam dinding digital yang menggantung di kamar sebuah apartemen yang minimalis dan sangat rapi itu. Tertera pukul 05.00 AM. Kejadian didalam mobil tadi mungkin membuat sang namja karamel itu syok sampai ia begitu lelah dan tertidur di hadapan Yesung. Dan Yesung sendiri hanya bisa membawanya ke apartemen Ryeowook yang diketahuinya dari intuisi seorang vampir yang memang telah terikat oleh Ryeowoook. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat tidur dimana seorang lelaki manis bernama Kim Ryeowook tertidur pulas dengan selimut bercorak kartun Winnie The Pooh oranye menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas dagunya.

Yesung tersenyum menatap wajah polos yang damai dalam tidurnya.. Ia sedikit tak menyangka jodohnya bisa semanis itu walaupun nyatanya adalah seorang _namja_. Yah, walau begitu ia merasa telah mencintainya. Seorang darah campuran yang belum tersadar.

Dengan mengisi waktu sampai menunggu Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya, Yesung mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya membangunkan 'jiwa lain' yang masih tertidur didalam tubuh Ryeowook agar dia bisa 'memurnikannya' dengan segera.

*o*

Halo semua~ ini masih permulaan. Berasa aneh? Tanyakan sama saya langsung -_-

Buat genre mungkin agak sedikit fantasy tapi saya bakal lebih prefer ke drama romance hehe~

Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang lalu, karena itu amunisi buat terus lanjutin cerita ini.

Review lagi, ya? :3

#salamkecup


	3. What I Feel

"Aku merasakan getaran aneh disini."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan aku juga seorang vampir."

Yesung mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya membangunkan 'jiwa lain' yang masih tertidur didalam tubuh Ryeowook agar dia bisa 'memurnikannya' dengan segera.

Yewook Present

"Danger; Thespian Love"

Chapter 3 : What I Feel

Rated: T (maybe changed)

Warning: Alternate Universe, Yaoi life, Vampire fic :3

Disclaimer isn't mine. I just play with the chara~

Enjoy, please~

Sinar matahari membelai wajah lelaki bersurai cokelat keemasan itu dengan kehangatannya. Membuatnya segera bangun untuk menjalani hari ini seperti biasa yang telah ia lakukan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ryeowook menggeliat pelan merasakan sinar matahari dimatanya. Jendela apartemennya memang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidurnya yang membuat sinar matahari atau cahaya bulan mampu menerpa dirinya ketika berbaring diatas ranjang single bed itu.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya dalam keadaan masih berbaring. "Aku dirumah? Jadi semalam itu mimpi ya?" gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar bahwa seorang makhluk berdarah dingin berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

"Tentu saja bukan mimpi, Kim Ryeowook." Yesung yang terduduk diatas sofa mungil tak begitu jauh dari tempat tidur Ryeowook dengan sebuah novel tebal dipangkuannya merespon ucapan Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari novel dipangkuannya.

Ryeowook seketika bangun terduduk dan membulatkan mata kecilnya. Memberi tatapan aneh pada Yesung yang sedang membaca. "Kau! Sejak kapan ada di apartemenku, Tu—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Hyung, eh?" Yesung menutup novel dipangkuannya. "Ah ya, selamat pagi." Yesung memberikan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

'Kenapa jadi sok akrab begitu sih, deduksinya tinggi sekali. Apa dia seorang Sherlock Holmes?' Ryeowook membatin dengan pandang curiga.

Yesung seketika tertawa pelan. "Mana ada di dunia ini Sherlock Holmes? Dia tak lebih hebat dari Sir Arthur."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tunjuk Ryeowook dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ini seorang vampir?"

Kini giliran Ryeowook yang tertawa. "Kau ini, mana ada di dunia ini seorang vampir? Terlebih di abad 21 seperti ini. Dan lagi yang berpenampilan seperti ka—" ucapan Ryeowook seketika terhenti saat itu juga. Dalam sekejap Yesung telah berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Membuatnya bernafas dengan tertahan. Kedua bola mata karamel Ryeowook seakan terkunci dengan obsidian lelaki di hadapannya. Membuatnya tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangan.

Yesung yang berada di atas ranjang Ryeowook merangkak dengan perlahan. Membuat punggung namja beriris karamel yang terduduk itu kembali berbaring dan Yesung yang berada di atasnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lutut yang bertumpu di kedua sisi tubuh Ryeowook dan masih menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa sulit sekali untuk percaya, eh? Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu... sekarang..."

Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Bahkan suaranya pun seakan sulit untuk ia keluarkan dari tenggorokannya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat obsidian yang terbingkai sempurna di kedua kelopak mata Yesung yang sipit.

Yesung menyeringai dan menunjukkan kedua taringnya yang memanjang secara perlahan. Ryeowook kembali tertegun, ia merasa sesuatu dalam tubuhnya merespon apa yang dilihatnya menjadi sesuatu yang begitu ia inginkan.

Yesung mendekati perpotongan leher kiri Ryeowook yang tak terekspos jelas karena Ryeowook hanya memakai kaus yang ia pakai semalam sepulang bekerja. Yesung lalu menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya diatas leher putih itu. Menghirupnya lamat-lamat, menyesapi aroma khas darah campuran dan juga wangi lilac yang dapat tercium oleh indera penciumannya yang tajam. Yesung merasa hasratnya meninggi, ia membuka mulutnya dan menjilat leher putih itu dengan gerakan naik secara perlahan. Melumaskannya terlebih dahulu. Dan sedetik kemudian, Yesung pun mengeluarkan kedua taringnya dan menancapkannya pada leher Ryeowook dengan perlahan.

"Aghh.." erangan Ryeowook tertahan ketika ia merasa pembuluh darah di lehernya dirobek paksa. Dengan refleks Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya ke lain arah yang malah membuat Yesung semakin leluasa diatas lehernya. Ia mencoba meronta, namun apa daya Ryeowook hanya bisa mencengkeram setelan yang dipakai Yesung. Bahkan setelahnya, Ryeowook bisa mendengar suara Yesung yang menghisap darahnya. Tak bisa berbohong, ia juga merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar aneh ketika Yesung menghisap darahnya.

Merasa cukup, Yesung melepaskan taringnya dan menjilat bekas gigitannya dan meniupnya pelan. Ryeowook hanya mendesah pelan dan terengah mengatur nafasnya sendiri ketika Yesung melakukannya.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook dibawahnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukannya nanti saja. Tetapi sikap Ryeowook yang seakan merendahkannya—dan juga rasa haus dalam dirinya—membuat ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya itu.

"Mianhae..," ucap Yesung dengan bibir memerah karena darah Ryeowook yang dihisapnya.

Ryeowook menatap bibir Yesung yang berlumuran darahnya dan taringnya yang perlahan mengecil dan bersembunyi menjadi gigi taring layaknya manusia biasa. Terlihat begitu tampan. Dan Ryeowook... menginginkannya.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Yesung. Merasakan darahnya sendiri yang menempel di bibir tipis namja tampan diatasnya itu.

"Kenapa... kenapa rasanya begitu segar?" mata Ryeowook memerah. Airmata segera memenuhi kedua bola matanya sampai akhirnya ia menangis. Ia begitu bingung sejak semalam kehadiran Yesung. Sebuah rasa dalam dirinya mendesak untuk segera menguar.

"Sst... tenanglah," Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook mulai bereaksi setelah ia menghisap darahnya, hanya tersenyum menenangkan. "Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

*o*

"Maksudmu... ada darah vampir yang mengalir dalam diriku?" Ryeowook meneguk susu cokelat yang berada digenggamannya sampai habis.

"Benar, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya." Kini mereka berada di dapur kecil milik Ryeowook. Yesung pun menceritakan semua tentang dirinya dan Ryeowook sendiri yang merupakan seorang darah campuran. Semuanya.

"Menurut umma kemungkinan apa yang kulakukan akan berpotensi mempengaruhi instingmu. Tetapi tak kusangka reaksinya akan secepat ini." Yesung tersenyum puas, ia melihat Ryeowook telah meminum tiga gelas ukuran sedang berisi susu cokelat dan kini ia melihat _namja _mungil itu sedang meneguk kembali jus jeruk dalam kemasan yang berada dalam lemari pendingin di ruangan mungil ini. Dan ia tahu itu semua dapat disimpulkan bahwa sang Darah Campuran merasa 'kehausan'.

"Tetapi selama ini aku tak merasakan apapun dalam diriku. Aku tak meminum darah dan bisa berjemur dibawah sinar matahari." Ucap Ryeowook menanggapi. Ia tahu dalam dirinya mulai berubah dan ia juga merasa lebih nyaman berada di dekat Yesung walau lelaki itu baru saja menghisap darahnya. Sampai ia sendiri bingung, logikanya berkata seharusnya kau marah dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menggigit dan menghisap darahmu tetapi perasaannya berkata sebaliknya.

"Itu karena manusia-mu menguasai semuanya." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalannya. Sejenak ia menatap Yesung intens dan kemudian dengan sekali teguk ia menghabiskan jus jeruk dalam genggamannya. Entah kenapa melihat Yesung membuat dirinya merasa semakin haus.

*o*

Malam telah tiba. Ryeowook mengganti pakaian bartendernya dan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri sang kekasih yang telah menunggu di tepi jalan di hadapan sebuah cafe dimana ia bekerja. Setidaknya apa yang dirasakan olehnya membalas apa yang dirasakan oleh Yesung terhadap dirinya. Walau secara nyata tak ada perkataan yang mengiyakan, tetapi sehelai benang merah telah mengikat erat dirinya bersama Yesung sejak pertamakali mereka bertemu.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung dengan senyum cerianya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum ketika Ryeowook kini terbiasa memanggilnya Hyung dan mengelus surai coklat keemasan Ryeowook kemudian mendorong bahunya pelan untuk masuk ke mobil ferrari merah miliknya.

"Bagaimana sudah kau coba _wine_-nya?" Yesung men_starter _mobilnya dan menjalankannya perlahan. Kembali menuju apartemen Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata antusias. "Enak sekali. Rasanya dehidrasiku menghilang dalam sekejap."

Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan yang dilewati mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia yang merekomendasikan salah satu _red wine_ yang biasa dikonsumsi oleh para vampir untuk menekan rasa haus mereka. Mengingat sebagai seorang vampir mereka juga mempunyai etika dimana tidak untuk memangsa manusia secara besar-besaran. Dan cara mereka untuk menekan rasa haus akan darah ialah dengan _red wine_ jenis _Merlot_. Cairan gabungan _bordeaux wine_ dari st. _Emilion_ dan _pomerol_ yang rasanya lebih tanin dapat mengurangi dehidrasi seorang vampir akan darah. Tetapi walau ada penekan rasa haus akan darah, seorang vampir tetap membutuhkan darah 'asli'. Dan Ryeowook juga membutuhkannya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Ryeowook langsung menuju dapur mungilnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol ramping _red wine_ yang dia beli di cafenya sendiri. Ia segera menyiapkan dua buah gelas ramping tinggi yang memang dipergunakan untuk menyajikan _wine_.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan duduk dihadapannya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang membuka gabus alami pada botol _wine_, meletakkan jari-jari lengan kirinya pada leher botol dan mengangkat badan botol dengan telapak tangan kanannya lalu menempelkan ujung botol dengan bibir gelas lalu menuangkan cairan merah itu dengan perlahan. Hal sama juga Ryeowook lakukan di gelas kedua.

"Benar-benar seorang bartender sejati." Yesung menerima segelas _wine_ dari tangan Ryeowook dan mengangkat gelas itu sejajar dengan matanya. Mengajak Ryeowook untuk bersulang dengannya.

Tring

Suara gelas yang beradu membuat keduanya tersenyum. Segera mereka menghabiskan cairan beraroma buah beri itu.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menarik gelas dari tangan Yesung dan menuangkan _Merlot_ tahun 1998 itu kembali. "Kau tak bisa menikmatinya, hyung."

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook meletakkan gelas dihadapan Yesung dan ia berdiri di sampingnya. "Begini cara menikmatinya, kau pegang leher gelas ini dan goyangkan sedikit cairan didalamnya sampai berputar," Yesung mengikuti intruksi yang Ryeowook lakukan.

"Lalu tempelkan bibirmu diujung gelas dan hidungmu diujung satunya lagi. Kemudian hirup aroma _wine_ ini dan terakhir sesaplah rasanya. Ah, jangan lupa pejamkan kedua matamu agar kau dapat lebih merasakannya." Ucap Ryeowook dan memperagakannya.

Yesung berhenti dari pergerakannya yang mengikuti intruksi Ryeowook 'cara menikmati _wine_'. Ia meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat lelaki bersurai coklat keemasan itu meneguk _wine-_nya. Tatapan tajam dari kedua mata sipitnya menuju leher Ryeowook. Menatap jakun kecil yang bergerak perlahan ketika Ryeowook meneguk _wine_-nya sampai habis.

Menyadari Yesung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar, Ryeowook dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya menghentakkan gelas dalam genggamannya ke atas meja. "Jangan bilang kau akan menggigitku lagi, hyung!" ucap Ryeowook kemudian berlari menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut.

Yesung tersadar kemudian tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lelaki yang menjadi jodohnya itu. "Hei, aku hanya menghisapnya." Balas Yesung yang kemudian duduk di sofa mungil tak jauh dari ranjang Ryeowook.

"Tetapi sebelumnya kau gigit dulu, kau tahu itu!" teriak Ryeowook masih di dalam selimutnya.

Yesung hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kekasihnya itu memang polos dan pandai membuat hati seorang makhluk berdarah dingin sepertinya dapat tertawa dengan lepas.

*o*

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan perputaran rutinitas seorang lelaki beriris lelehan madu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kehadiran Yesung dan _red wine_ _Merlot_ kini menjadi hal yang setiap hari ditemuinya. Ia tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai terusik dan mendesaknya untuk mempertunjukkannya dengan segera.

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari dengan tiba-tiba. Ia meraba batang lehernya sendiri lalu berlari ke dapur. Mencari botol ramping bertuliskan _Reserve Henri Marc_ di sebuah lemari kecil penyimpan makanan.

Yesung yang kini setiap hari berada di apartemen Ryeowook menghampirinya dengan pandangan tak suka ketika melihat Ryeowook meneguk segelas tinggi cairan beralkohol itu.

"Kurasa aku harus membawamu ke tempatku." Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook ketika namja itu selesai meminum minumannya.

Ryeowook tersentak dan reflek menarik paksa lengan Yesung untuk berhenti ketika ia hampir keluar dari dapur. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sih, tanganku sakit tahu." Protesnya.

Yesung kemudian menatap tajam Ryeowook dengan kedua obsidian hitamnya. "Kau terus merasa haus, seharusnya kau bisa mengeluarkan taringmu."

Ryeowook kembali tersentak. "Ma-maksudmu, aku harus..."

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu. Jangan lupa gunakan syal." Yesung mendorong Ryeowook untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan ia tetap berada di dapur. Menatap sebotol _red wine_ yang masih terisi setengahnya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu setelah ia menghisap darah Ryeowook dan menyebabkan namja manis itu mulai bereaksi dengan jiwa vampir dalam dirinya. Sejak saat itu pula ia mulai terus kehausan dan Yesung merekomendasikan _Merlot_ yang biasa diminum oleh para vampir lainnya dan membuat Ryeowook ketagihan. Ia tahu Ryeowook-nya membutuhkan darah dan tak harus meminum _wine_ terus-menerus hingga mabuk. Tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah bahkan Ryeowook sendiri belum mampu mengeluarkan taringnya. Bisa saja ia mendapatkan darah dari rumah sakit atau semacamnya tetapi itu tak akan membangkitkan insting vampirnya yang hanya separuh didalam dirinya. Dalam hal ini, Yesung membutuhkan bantuan dari kedua orangtuanya.

*o*

"Distrik Gangnam. Benarkah keluargamu tinggal disini?" Ryeowook menatap sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjulang di hadapannya. Setelah Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya ia menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk memasuki apartemen tersebut.

"Sepertinya." Jawab Yesung sekilas. Ia kemudian memasuki lobi apartemen tersebut. Berjalan menuju lift dan ketika tepat pada pintunya Yesung mengucapkan mantera. "Mi revenos1."

Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa tak asing dengan mantera yang diucapkan Yesung. Ia seakan mengerti dengan sangat jelas kata-kata tersebut. Dan itu membuat ia mengingat sosok seseorang yang ditemuinya saat ia masih kecil.

Ting!

Ryeowook kembali tertegun. Lift yang ia tumpangi bersama Yesung telah terbuka dan mereka keluar dari sana dan lift itu kemudian menghilang. Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki kanannya. Ia sedang tak bermimpi, tetapi yang dia tahu kini ia menginjak rerumputan. Dan pemandangan dihadapannya adalah pepohonan rimbun yang hijau dan juga asri.

"Apartemen macam apa ini..." Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sekeliling.

Yesung tersenyum. "Tentu saja bukan apartemen. Naiklah ke punggungku, aku harus berlari." Yesung membungkukkan dirinya dan Ryeowook hanya menurut dan dengan canggung naik ke punggung Yesung dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yesung.

"Berpeganglah yang erat. Kuris2!"

*o*

Tanpa terlihat lelah dan berkeringat, Yesung menurunkan Ryeowook yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ryeowook hanya terkagum melihatnya. Yesung membawanya berlari sejauh itu tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana bisa... ah, kau tinggal disini?" Ryeowook kini melangkah masuk bersama Yesung yang menggenggam tangannya ke dalam sebuah rumah besar bergaya victoria bercat gading itu. Terlihat begitu gotik dan anggun secara bersamaan.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan kembali." Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya dan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk duduk di sebuah sofa berlengan dalam rumah besar ini. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan khawatir ketika namja itu akan pergi.

Yesung mengusap surai coklat keemasan Ryeowook dan tersenyum. "Hanya sebentar."

Dan Ryeowook pun hanya menurut dan duduk dalam diam dan memperhatikan interior yang sepertinya adalah ruang tamu rumah bergaya victoria ini. Ukurannya besar dan terbilang mewah dengan benda-benda antik yang kebanyakan terbuat dari marmer putih.

Seketika Ryeowook tersentak kaget dari lamunannya yag mengagumi rumah mewah ini saat seseorang menarik lepas syalnya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat dua orang lelaki berdiri di belakang sofa yang didudukinya kini.

"Halo, kau manusia ya?" salah satu lelaki yang berambut almond berjalan memutari sofa dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Ryeowook.

"A-aku... aku—" Ryeowook gugup dan sangat takut. Ia tahu kedua orang lelaki didepan dan belakangnya kini adalah vampir. Ia yakin itu.

"Hyung, jelas-jelas baunya adalah darah campuran." Ucap seorang lelaki bersurai coklat yang berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook dan memainkan syal yang ia ambil dari leher Ryeowook menanggapi ucapan lelaki almond yang kini mendekati Ryeowook dengan perlahan.

"Tetapi bau manusianya sangat terasa..." ucapnya kemudian memegang kedua lengan Ryeowook agar tetap duduk dan ia mengendus perpotongan leher kiri Ryeowook.

"Lepaskan aku—" Ryeowook mencoba berontak, namun sia-sia saja ketika lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya juga mengendus perpotongan leher sebelah kanannya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Benar hyung, aku jadi ingin mencicipinya." Dan kedua namja dihadapan dan dibelakang Ryeowook semakin menempelkan hidung mereka dikedua sisi leher putih itu. Ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa menangis dan mengharapkan kedatangan Yesung.

"Ye-hyung tolong aku..."

_To Be Continued_

*1 : Aku datang untuk kembali

*2 : Berlarilah

Halo semua, bagaimana weekend kalian kali ini? :3

Ah ya yang kemarin tanya barista itu apa, sebenarnya adalah seorang peracik kopi gitu. Kebalikan dari bartender, barista hubungannya kopi kalau bartender hubungannya sama bir atau wine. Ada yang kurang jelas? Hanya mengikuti alur imajinasi bersama YeWook 8D

Terimakasih atas respon kalian dan viewers lainnya, saya harap ada yang mendukung ff ini. Review lagi ya :3


	4. You Are a Vampire

Yesung lalu menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya diatas leher putih itu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menjilat leher putih itu dengan gerakan naik secara perlahan.

"Kurasa aku harus membawamu ke tempatku."

Yewook Present

"Danger; Thespian Love"

Chapter 4 : You Are a Vampire

Rated : T (Will be changed)

Warning : Alternate Universe, Yaoi life, Vampire fic :3

This story belongs to me. But, I just play with the chara.

Enjoy, please~

Ryeowook terbangun dengan suara-suara bising yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Dapat dicerna oleh otaknya bahwa dari salah seorang dari tiga orang yang sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu adalah Yesung.

"Secepat itu? Dan aku harus melakukannya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dia itu istriku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Lakukan sesuai perintah! Jika tidak, takkan ku biarkan kau bersamanya lagi Kim Jong Woon."

Yesung menatap kesal kedua orangtua di hadapannya. Kini kedua orangtuanya dengan tiba-tiba akan pergi ke Phoenix. Memang Phoenix di tanah Inggris adalah wilayah dengan mayoritas penduduk vampir darah Murni Istimewa dan kedua orangtuanya pergi dengan alasan untuk pertemuan (bukan pertemuan singkat) rutin yang selalu diadakan oleh Pemimpin disana. Lantas apa yang dikhawatirkan Yesung? Tentu saja jodohnya; Kim Ryeowook. Karena orangtuanya adalah petunjuk untuk dirinya memurnikan sang Kekasih kelak.

Dengan ucapan selamat tinggal dan memeluk Yesung sekilas. Kedua orangtua itu menghilang di balik pintu ebony bercat gading tersebut.

Yesung kini hanya menghela nafas. Memang tanpa kedua orangtuanya pun Yesung dapat memurnikan Ryeowook karena sebelumnya mereka telah memberi petunjuk teori yang sekiranya harus dilakukan oleh Yesung. Tetapi tetap saja semua itu membuat Yesung sendiri menjadi sedikit... gugup.

"Hyung..," sebuah suara yang sudah sangat Yesung kenal itu berseru. Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat itu berdiri diambang pintu kamar. Menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya dibalik pintu dan menatap Yesung penuh keheranan. Terlihat begitu manis.

Yesung balas tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa. Mengacak surai cokelatnya dan memeluknya untuk sekedar memberi Ryeowook kehangatan. "Apa kepalamu masih pusing, hm?" tanya Yesung.

"Yah sedikit." Kembali pada kejadian malam lalu...

"_Bru-li-gi_—" hampir saja Ryeowook menyelesaikan manteranya dengan sempurna ketika percikan sihir itu mulai keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya kalau saja Yesung tak datang tepat waktu.

Saat itu segera saja Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook yang masih menangis dengan emosi menguasainya kemudian menghisap darahnya dan membuatnya tertidur. Sebelum tertidur, Ryeowook sempat mengeluhkan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing pada Yesung.

Setelah itu Yesung menatap horor kedua orang (yang menurutnya adalah bocah) yang telah mengganggu kekasihnya. "Kalian berdua! Apa yang coba kalian lakukan, hah? Bagaimana kalau aku tak segera datang?" ucapnya cepat. Sedangkan kedua orang yang sebelumnya mencoba mengganggu Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kaku menghadap Yesung.

"Maafkan kami hyung. Kami tak menggigitnya kok! Kami kira kekasihmu adalah darah campuran biasa, tapi tak kusangka ia juga memiliki darah Murni Istimewa." Salah satu diantara namja tersebut berkata dan kemudian keduanya membungkuk dalam pada Yesung. Mereka tak ingin membuat seorang Yesung mengamuk hanya karena mencoba mengganggu kekasihnya.

"Aish kalian benar-benar bocah." Dan setelahnya kedua namja tadi segera pergi pulang karena memang mereka adalah tetangga Yesung sendiri yang sering berkunjung ke rumah ini untuk bertemu sang Umma.

*o*

"Tadi aku mendengar suaramu berbicara dengan dua orang, hyung. Siapa mereka?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mereka adalah orangtuaku." Jawab Yesung. Ia masih betah dalam posisinya mengelus surai kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, jadi yang pergi ke Phoenix itu orangtuamu?"

"Ya. Sudahlah jangan bicarakan mereka." Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Ryeowook terhentak bangun dan melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian memandang Yesung dengan tatapan memelas. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari kekasihnya.

"Aku haus, hyung..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin _Merlot._"

"Minum saja darahku."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak mau."

"Padahal darahku lebih enak."  
"Hyung!" pekik Ryeowook dan kemudian memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil memicingkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan tak suka ke arah Yesung. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Yesung kemudian meraih wajah Ryeowook. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Ryeowook dan menekan pipi yang menggembung itu. "Dengar aku. Perkembanganmu mulai bagus. Kau bahkan bisa memakai sihirmu. Selanjutnya kau harus bisa mengeluarkan taringmu. Kumohon..." pinta Yesung dengan pandangan tulus.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih ada dalam rengkuhan tangan Yesung. Dan Yesung hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir yang sedikit pucat milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mau _Merlot_, hyung~" pintanya manja.

*o*

Ryeowook meneguk sisa _Merlot_ di gelasnya. Ia baru akan menuangkan kembali sisa _Merlot_ yang masih berada dalam botol ramping itu. Ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh botol minuman _red wine_ itu, dengan gerakan cepat Yesung meraihnya terlebih dahulu dan langsung menegak habis sisanya dengan menjauhkan diri sebelumnya.

Ryeowook kemudian merengut kesal. "Hyung! Kenapa kau habiskan? Aku masih haus." Teriaknya.

Yesung hanya menatap datar Ryeowook dan meletakkan botol ramping yang telah kosong itu diatas meja. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengonsumsinya lebih banyak."

Tatapan yang diberikan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Ma-maaf..."

Yesung kemudian menghela nafasnya, tak tega juga membuat kekasihnya seperti itu. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi keluar. Kurasa aku butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan."

Yesung mengusap lembut pundak Ryeowook kemudian menautkan jarin-jarinya dengan sang Kekasih kemudian menariknya untuk berjalan bersama.

*o*

Yesung mengajaknya ke sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Sebuah taman kota yang tak cukup luas yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa tumbuhan tinggi dan hamparan rumput hijau yang terawat. Dengan pemandangan separuh rembulan keduanya duduk di atas sebuah bangku taman yang telah tersedia.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Seorang wanita muda berpakaian resmi layaknya pekerja kantor terlihat berjalan terhuyung-huyung tak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk. Wanita itu terlihat tersengal-sengal dengan menekan dadanya. Sepertinya penyakit yang dideritanya sedang kambuh.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita tolong dia?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat wanita yang terus berjalan perlahan tanpa arah tersebut. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Khas rasa kemanusiaan.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kaku. Manusia sekali sikap kekasih manisnya itu. Begitu perhatian. "Tunggu disini dan lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Ryeowook memandang Yesung penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Mengelus surai Ryeowook sebentar kemudian berjalan menghampiri wanita muda yang masih berjalan tertatih sekitar 12 meter dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

"Hyuung..." Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan kekasihnya bersama wanita muda tersebut. Yesung terlihat memeluk wanita tersebut dari belakang. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang sang wanita dan tangan kirinya membekap mulutnya yang kini sudah lemas tak berdaya. Cahaya kehidupan yang dipancarkan dari kedua bola mata wanita itu perlahan meredup. Menandakan bahwa hidupnya memang telah berada diujung.

Yesung masih menghisap darah dari perpotongan leher wanita yang kini telah tak bernyawa. Wajar saja bila Yesung membunuhnya. Karena memang vampir Murni Istimewa memangsa manusia harus membunuhnya agar tak meninggalkan jejak dengan cara menggigitnya langsung dan merobek urat lehernya kemudian menyihirnya. Masih dengan posisi menghisap darah sang wanita, Yesung memandang kekasihnya yang mulai berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

Ryeowook merasa getaran dalam dirinya semakin menggebu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yesung dengan berat. Entah mengapa melihat Yesung seperti itu rasanya ia ingin juga merasakannya dan mengganti posisi dengan Yesung. Dan lagi, sepertinya rasa haus menggerogoti tenggorokannya dan... oh Tuhan, dapat dirasakan oleh mulut Ryeowook yang terkatup rapat bahwa dua gigi atasnya memanjang.

Yesung masih mempertahankan posisi bersama wanita yang baru saja menjadi mangsanya. Ia menatap Ryeowook penuh rasa heran. Dapat dirasakan oleh dirinya bahwa Ryeowook merubah auranya sendiri dan juga bau tubuhnya lebih ke vampir di indera penciuman Yesung.

Ryeowook berhenti sekitar dua meter dari hadapan Yesung. Ia merasa kedua kakinya mati rasa seketika dan ingin menangis. Ia tak kuat untuk mengatupkan lagi mulutnya dan membuka mulutnya perlahan, seolah sengaja menunjukkannya pada Yesung. Dan benar saja, kedua taring Ryeowook memang muncul.

Yesung membelalakkan kedua mata sipitnya seketika. Tanpa peduli ia melepas wanita yang telah menjadi mangsanya dan membuat sang wanita itu langsung terkulai di atas rumput taman yang dingin. Yesung tak bisa lepas menatap Ryeowook. Tak disangka bahwa tindakannya memancing jiwa Ryeowook kembali dan bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan taring.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Dapat dirasakan oleh Yesung bahwa tubuh kekasihnya itu bergetar. Yesung sedikit menundukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Ryeowook, kemudian dengan lembut Yesung menangkup kepala Ryeowook dan mengarahkannya pada perpotongan leher kanannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng menolak ketika Yesung secara nonverbal menitah untuk menghisap darahnya. Namun Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan mulut Ryeowook tepat di lehernya.

Ryeowook menatap leher putih kekasihnya sejenak. Satu sisi ia merasa bimbang, tapi sisi lainnya berkata bahwa ia merasa haus dan memang butuh darah.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti sepasang kekasih vampir ini. Akhirnya Ryeowook memantapkannya. Dijilatnya perlahan leher Yesung seperti saat pertama kali Yesung menggigitnya. Setelahnya Ryeowook menancapkan taring putihnya yang tajam dan sesaat kemudian dia menghisap darah vampir Murni Istimewa milik Yesung untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ketika cairan kental hangat itu menyentuh lidah Ryeowook, ia cukup kaget karena rasa karat yang begitu menyengat. Namun ketika ia menghisapnya sedikit lebih banyak ia merasa bahwa darah Yesung lebih nikmat dari _Merlot_ yang beberapa lama ini menjadi pelepas dahaga yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sssh..

"Ahh..."

Suara hisapan Ryeowook terdengar menggema di kedua indera pendengaran Yesung dan Ryeowook di taman yang begitu hening malam ini.

Akhirnya hanya tinggal selangkah untuk memurnikan Ryeowook agar bisa seutuhnya menjadi milik Yesung. Ya, memurnikannya.

Dengan rasa senang Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya yang bersurai cokelat keemasannya itu. Membuat hisapan taring Ryeowook semakin dalam di leher Yesung.

_To Be Continued_

**AN : **sebelumnya maaf atas keterlambatan update. Tuntutan sebagai murid kelas XII yang membuat segalanya menjadi lebih kompleks *nangis bareng Kiki*

Sebisa mungkin cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan, dan juga butuh dukungan kalian *bow*

Btw, HAPPY YEWOOK DAY~~ *tebar confetti* kalian berdua memang yang terbaik, teruslah bernyanyi~~

Review, please~

4 NOVEMBER 2012


	5. The Epilogue

Akhirnya hanya tinggal selangkah untuk memurnikan Ryeowook agar bisa seutuhnya menjadi milik Yesung. Ya, memurnikannya.

Dengan rasa senang Yesung semakin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya yang bersurai cokelat keemasan itu. Membuat hisapan taring Ryeowook semakin dalam di leher Yesung.

Yewook Present

"Danger; Thespian Love"

Chapter 5 : The Epilogue

Rated : T (Won't be changed orz)

Warning : Alternate Universe, Yaoi life, Vampire fic :3

This story belongs to me. But, I just play with the chara.

Enjoy, please~

.

.

.

Yesung memeras handuk kecil bersama air hangat dalam sebuah mangkuk. Diusapkannya handuk tersebut disekitaran mulut Ryeowook yang berlumuran darah. Darah bekas hisapan dirinya terhadap Yesung. Ryeowook sendiri masih setia menangis sejak sekembalinya mereka dari taman tersebut.

"Uljimarayo... jangan membuatku takut, kau tak akan terluka." Ucap Yesung setelah membersihkan wajah Ryeowook dan meletakkan kembali handuk yang dipakai tersebut kedalam mangkuk. Membuat sisa darah yang menempel pada handuk tersebut larut dalam air hangat yang tertampung.

Ryeowook meremas sebelah tangannya sendiri kemudian menatap Yesung sendu. "Aku hanya... takut, hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa—"

Ucapan Ryeowook terhenti ketika Yesung menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut. "Ini takdirmu. Kau pasti bisa." Yesung meyakinkan dan mengangguk dihadapan Ryeowook. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai Ryeowook memantapkan dirinya dan membalas anggukan dari Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

*o*

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Menyingkap selimut putih tebal yang berada diatas tubuhnya hingga ke pinggang lalu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Jam sembilan," ucapnya perlahan dengan mata tertuju pada jam dinding klasik yang tergantung lurus berhadapan dengan dirinya. "Rasanya hidupku berubah semakin malas menjadi seorang vampir."

Cklek

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Kemudian tersenyum manis kepada seseorang yang telah membukanya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Karamel." Sapa Yesung seraya masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa segelas susu di tangan kanannya dan segelas Merlot di tangan kirinya kemudian meletakkan keduanya pada meja nakas disebelah Ryeowook. "Bagaimana tidurmu, hm?" Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Mengelus surai Ryeowook sudah menjadi kebiasaan barunya setiap hari.

Ryeowook menurunkan tangan Yesung yang berada di kepalanya dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Lain kali, aku ingin ketika aku terbangun kau ada disisiku, Hyung." Ucapnya penuh harap.

Yesung hanya terkekeh menanggapi, "Tentu saja." Yesung kembali mengelus surai emas kecokelatan milik Ryeowook. Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening di dalam kamar bernuansa gading tersebut.

"Hyung..," Ryeowook memecah keheningan. Ia mengambil segelas Merlot disebelahnya dan kemudian menghabiskan separuh isi dari gelas tersebut dan kembali meletakkannya. "Ini sudah sebulan dari yang kau janjikan."

Yesung seketika berhenti mengusap surai Ryeowook. Ia menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan memeluk Ryeowook untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Ryeowook. "Aku... tak sanggup kalau kau akan kesakitan."

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung dan gantian mengelus surai hitam milik kekasihnya. Ia tahu kalau hal ini cukup menegangkan untuk Yesung. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, hal ini juga membuatnya cukup tersiksa. Menjadi seorang manusia setengah vampir membuatnya merasa seperti zombie. Ryeowook tak menginginkan itu.

"Kau tahu kan, aku harus mengirimkan racunku ke jantungmu. Dan itu..." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya di dada Ryeowook. Tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Ryeowook yang mengerti mengelus punggung lebar kekasihnya. Ia tahu semuanya dari apa yang harus dilakukan Yesung untuk memurnikannya (ketika itu Yesung menceritakan semuanya). Mengirimkan racun Yesung melalui gigitannya langsung menuju jantungnya. Hal itu pasti menyakitkan. Mungkin ia juga merasa gugup, tetapi menjadi pendamping 'utuh' dengan Yesung adalah hal yang harus dicapainya. Tak peduli apapun resikonya. Satu yang pasti, karena Ryeowook... begitu mencintai Yesung.

"Tatap aku, Hyung." Ryeowook mencoba mengangkat kepala Yesung menghadapnya. Membuat Yesung menengadah untuk mencapai tatapan Ryeowook.

"Aku..." Ryeowook menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian menatap kedua mata beriris gelap milik Yesung dengan tegas. "Siap, Hyung."

Yesung sedikit tersentak oleh ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kecil itu. "Kau yakin?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Tentu saja. Lakukan sekarang saja, Hyung."

Yesung menegakkan bahunya. Menatap Ryeowook dalam dengan tatapan tajamnya. Mencari kesungguhan disana.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook mencium bibir Yesung sedikit lama. Masih ingin meyakinkannya. "Aku serius."

*o*

Yesung kemudian memeluk Ryeowook erat. Membalas ciumannya dan perlahan membuka kancing piyama putih yang dikenakan Ryeowook satu-persatu.

Yesung berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan telah berbaring dan Yesung berada di atasnya. Mencoba mencari keyakinan yang meski ketika Yesung menatapnya telah penuh oleh keyakinan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sungguh. Lakukanlah sekarang." pinta Ryeowook dengan tatapan khasnya pada iris sewarna lelehan madu tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum membalas tatapan Ryeowook. "Tahan sedikit, Karamel."

Yesung mengecup leher Ryeowook sebentar, merasai aroma darah campuran bercampur lilac yang mungkin setelah ini tak akan bisa ia sesap lagi. Terus menyesapnya dan perlahan turun hingga ke dada Ryeowook.

Yesung mengecup dada putih mulus itu dan menjilatnya perlahan untuk melumaskannya. Membuat Ryeowook mendesah dibuatnya. Yesung menarik nafasnya dalam dan merapalkan mantera untuk mengeluarkan racun vampir Murni Istimewa melalui taringnya.

"_Mia veneno per la sango..._" Yesung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan taringnya memanjang dengan cepat kemudian menancapkannya pada dada kiri Ryeowook. Tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Ssshh..." Ryeowook mendesis perlahan. Ia meremas seprai dengan kuat mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika ujung taring Yesung dapat dengan jelas ia rasakan menyentuh gumpalan darah tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yesung melepaskan gigitannya. Menarik perlahan taringnya dan menjilat lubang gigitannya. Yesung bangkit dari tubuh Ryeowook dan kembali merapalkan mantera untuk kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Ryeowook agar tak banyak bergerak.

"_Ligita..._"

"_Ligita..._"

Setelahnya Yesung menatap Ryeowook cemas. Menggenggam sebelah tangan Ryeowook untuk mencoba menenangkannya walau itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Ryeowook tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Racun Yesung mulai bereaksi saat itu juga. Ia hanya berteriak keras untuk melampiaskannya. "Aaarggh!"

Sedangkan Yesung hanya dapat menatap pasrah kekasihnya. Ia telah melakukannya dengan baik; memurnikan Ryeowook, tinggal menunggu reaksinya. Yesung mengeratkan genggaman tangan dinginnya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dapat merasakan tubuhnya seolah terbakar saat itu juga. Aliran-aliran kecil yang mengalir di setiap inci tubuhnya terasa seperti ingin memeras tubuhnya.

Dapat dilihat oleh Yesung perubahan Ryeowook saat ini. Kedua iris mata sewarna lelehan madu itu menggelap, berubah warna menjadi hitam sekelam obsidian milik Yesung. Begitu pula surai cokelat keemasan tersebut kini menghitam. Yesung kembali mengelus surai yang telah berganti warna seperti miliknya tersebut. Ryeowook tak lagi berteriak, setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia kini menatap Yesung dengan mata setengah terbuka dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya Yesung menerima tatapan dari Ryeowook yang kini memiliki iris mata sewarna obsidian yang begitu hitam dan mengagumkan dengan setitik pearl yang terpancar dari kedua belah matanya.

"Yesung-hyung..."

Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan perlahan mengecup bibir mungil milik Ryeowook. Ia menutupi tubuh Ryeowook sebatas lehernya dan bergumam pelan.

"Mimpikan kita di tidur terakhirmu. Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook."

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar yang dapat memperlihatkan tubuhnya dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Ia yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja putih besar yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dua puluh senti diatas lutut yang terlihat begitu manis.

Ryeowook kemudian membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya. Menatap melalui cermin di bagian dadanya yang kini terdapat simbol lingkaran rumit yang simetris. Tentu saja lambang Murni Istimewa.

"Kau menyukainya, Karamel?" sepasang lengan segera memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Ryeowook dapat memastikan bahwa orang tersebut adalah kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja." Ryeowook tersenyum seraya mengusap lengan Yesung di perutnya. "Kenapa kau masih memanggilku karamel? Mata dan rambutku kini sama seperti milikmu, Hyung."

Yesung terkekeh dan mengarahkan tatapan Ryeowook dan dirinya pada cermin. "Karena kau tetap manis seperti karamel."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum cemberut menanggapi kata-kata kekasihnya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya keatas. Menepuknya pelan dan merapalkan mantera sihir.

"_Garnitan, Bluebells._"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepotong kisah minoritas yang tak pernah kau lihat namun dapat kau rasakan."

.

.

.

.

.

~ **THE END**~

Bonvenigas reen! #halah

Akhir yang tak diharapkan tapi saya mengharapkan akhir T_T

Setelah sekian lamanya, entah kenapa rasanya saya harus mengakhiri cerita ini. Dan lagi sangat tidak memuaskan, maafkan~ -_-

Review, ne? :3

Sampai jumpa! :)


End file.
